Is this your wedding?
by Pathatlon
Summary: Complete' - Revised - WKITT 50 ways to leave your lover, but Hermione only needs one! Who'd ever think Hermione was caple of scewing up a wedding? Last chance ever.
1. Tell me what I feel

**Disclaimer:**

Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it, it's purely entertainment.

**Please review**

Response to the WIKTT challenge: **50 ways to leave you lover - but Hermione only needs one**

Hermiones final year at Hogwarts had been much difficult. She had helped Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort, doing so she had managed to be listed as one of the persons to torture, rape and kill. Not only that, she had taken the title as the most brilliant ever attending Hogwarts for over fifty years, plus she was 100% muggleborn. Yes, Voldemort hated her and did much to try and kill. When realising he had no opportunity to touch her until she left Hogwarts, he killed her parents.

Well, in the end, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, finally served justice and rescued the world, from the madness Voldemort had started. Death Eaters were going crazy and claiming their innocence and others, the most loyal once, just walked around and killed everyone.

After it all was over, Hermione had asked, humble, if Severus Snape would let her be his apprentice, after much annoyance, he gave in. Hermione figured it was because of Dumbledore.

So Hermione started began her eight-year at Hogwarts, as his apprentice. In the beginning he was acting like always, vicious and mean. But after awhile, he got to know her and learned to appreciate her skilful mind and brilliant way of thinking.

Harry and Ron wasn't pleased with Hermione becoming potions apprentice, but they settled in the end. The two of them were still becoming Aurors.

Harry was dating Ginny and the two of them were happier than ever. Hermione was dating Ron, and that went good too. Though, Hermione had to listen to Snape who complained about her choice of men every so often.

The summer vacation had just started...

"I can't believe it!" Hermione muttered furiously as she went into Severus's private work lab to work. Somewhere in the castle, in his private rooms, Severus Snape woke up form a nap in his chair, knowing that someone had broken into his work lap. His magical guards had told him. Severus got up and cleaned himself quickly, before hurrying off. He quietly walked into lab where he met one furious Hermione Granger, who was doing a potion.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He asked and Hermione wheeled around surprised. She looked at him carelessly, before turning around and continuing her potion. "Aren't you supposed to be with your beloved fiancé?" He tried again Hermione tried her best not to cry.

"Bloody bastard, nothing else," Hermione mumbled and Severus walked over to the brave young woman, he had learned to appreciate and care of.

"Hermione," he asked and touched her shoulder gently. He had noticed the scent escaping from her potion; she was doing a bad-luck potion. "Tell me what happened," he begged and Hermione turned around and suddenly hugged him, while crying lightly.

"That bloody bastard!" She mumbled while hugging him tightly. Severus and Hermione had never hugged before, never touched. They had spent much time together, drinking tea, talking about a lot of things, but never had they touched. He hugged her lightly back while trying his best to calm the woman in his embrace. "I just wanted to surprise him, just wanted to do something nice. I entered his apartment and fixed dinner and lit candles, it was really romantic. Then the bloody bastard came home an hour after he had been let off work, I thought he had worked late or something..." she let out some sobs, "he had some bloody bitch with him home! Do you see? You were right! The guy's a bloody moron! He was cheating on me! You should've seen his face, when he entered the living room with her and saw me and the romantic dinner!" Hermione pulled away from his embrace and paced around in the private work lab.

"I didn't want to be right," Severus informed and Hermione snorted. "Okay, that's not true, you know how I think about Weasley," Severus conjured a cup of tea for her. "I don't think spoiling his life with a bad-luck potion, is the right way to get revenge," he dragged her over to a chair and made her sit down.

"Hermione, you're more clever than that, you can't let this get to you, he's not worthy of your precious tears."

"I don't even care about him cheating on me!" Hermione blurted out sadly and Severus looked at her surprised. "I'm relieved, I don't have to marry him. I've had cold feets about this marriage, but I reckoned it was something everyone goes through. I just didn't want to be alone," she looked into the steaming cup of tea.

"I know what you mean..."

"He's nothing but a man with a child in his eyes," she sipped some of the tea.

"What did you say when they entered the room?"

"Nothing, I just looked at them snuggle until they noticed me. Ron looked surprised and shocked and the girl, well... I don't know. She seemed quite surprised too," she closed her eyes for some moments reviewing it all in her head, "What was I supposed to say? Get your filthy hands off my man? –She snorted of the mental picture- He seemed to want it, so there was nothing I could, or wanted, to say."

"Shall I help you finish the potion?" Severus asked smiling evilly and Hermione laughed.

"No thank you. You're right. The best thing I can do right now is just to get on with my life. I don't need a man who don't appreciates me," she informed heartily and got up. "_Scourgify,_" Hermione mumbled and the content disappeared. "How is your love life?" She stretched a little before taking a seat again.

"Lovely as ever. Petra and I are trying to create a baby," he smiled smugly and Hermione returned it.

"That's wonderful!" Said Hermione vaguely. Severus usually informed Hermione about any changed in his relationship with Petra Williamson.

"I know you don't like her, so don't sound happy," Severus smirked and Hermione blushed.

"Sorry, there's just something about her I don't like..." she apologised, "I mean, I'm sure she's nice when you get to know her!" It was Severus's lady! How could she be so heartless and insult her? Severus let out a laugh.

After the war Severus Snape had felt a strong urge to settle down. Harry Potter had conquered the Dark Lord and all he had back was a tattoo, to remind him about his horrible past. It had been sheer luck that he had met Petra, so willing to be with him, to love him. He had tried to dismiss the thought of him finally getting rest, but then the thought of love, children, and a new life rumbled inside him. Hermione was the only one to know the full details about the life he was leading outside of Hogwarts. Most people just knew he had a girlfriend or something.

"And you never thought you'd find happiness," Hermione teased in a silly voice. Severus's expression became dry.

"I still don't believe my luck..."

"Come on, Severus, everyone deserves to be happy, that's what life's all about. To become happy," Hermiones eyes were sparkling by the sound of happiness.

"You've told me that so many times now, Hermione. I know, what do you think I'm trying?" Severus asked slightly irritated.

"Wouldn't it be better to get married _before_ creating a baby?"

"Guess so," he shrugged his shoulders, "that means I'll have to take her out and go down on one knee," both shuddered by the mental picture.

"You don't have to do that, just... just let it come from your heart..."

* * *

After their conversation, Severus had asked Petra to marry him, and here they all were, waiting for the music to begin and Petra to walk down the isle.

A strange feeling roamed inside of Hermione as she watched everyone take his or her seat. Hermione sat on first row, where Severus's family should've sat, along with Albus Dumbledore.

The smile that had settled on her lips like glue disappeared. How could this happen? It shouldn't be Petra by his side, but Hermione! Hermione shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling. She didn't even like Severus, did she?

"Are you okay, miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked politely while watching Hermione closely.

"Yes..." she managed to say with a light stutter.

"Hermione," Dumbledore spoke quietly, "this is not supposed to be this way," Hermione looked surprised at the headmaster.

"W-what do you mean, Sir?" A lump was threatening to burst and make her cry.

Before the headmaster got the chance to respond, the wedding march began and all rose from their seats respectfully. Hermione caught Severus's gaze for a second and tried to smile, but without luck. This was too painful, but what could she do? She couldn't object to this matter. It would be too cruel towards Severus. He deserved to be happy! Hermione saw Petra appear from the door with her father by her side. Hermione felt her inner twist, this was so wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! _No! He loves Petra! I can't do anything but watch!_ Hermione thought to herself and bit her lip painfully, as Petra stopped next to Severus at the altar.

"We are gathered her today to unite two special wizards in a holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections, to why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest spoke and Hermiones inside turned. _C'mon Hermione! You have to tell him your feelings before it's too late! You have to let him know! – I can't! – _She discussed with herself, _yes you can! You have to do something! You don't trust Petra! Come on! Do it know! Before it's too late! Hermione! Pull yourself together! You have to stop it! Petra is evil! She doesn't deserve Severus! You love Severus! He loves you! NOW! Yell! Stop the wedding! You have to do it! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!_

"NO!" Hermione suddenly yelled and everything became quiet. Every gaze turned towards the young lady on first row who was standing up. Severus looked surprised and that was nothing to compare with how Petra looked like. Dumbledore on the other hand seemed quite pleased.

"_No_?" The priest asked confused and Hermione felt her heart dropping. _What am I doing? _She wondered. "No what?" He urged her to speak.


	2. Running

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_No?" The priest asked confused and Hermione felt her heart dropping. What am I doing? She wondered. "No what?" He urged her to speak._

"I'm sorry, I can't participate in this wedding," Hermione spoke uncertain. Everything felt so surreal. "I –"she met Severus's eyes and hoped he would pick up her wordless apology, "I love Severus," her words seemed so distant and quiet, and then she left the ceremony with people gaping after her surprised.

At first Hermione had no idea of where to go. Her first thought was going back to Hogwarts, back to her private rooms, but then she decided to go to the Burrow where Ginny would probably be.

"HERMIONE!" Mrs Weasley shrieked as Hermione entered the house. Many of the Weasley were there, spending their vacation together.

"Hello," Hermione greeted and felt her mood lighten a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs Weasley asked and gestured for her to take a seat in the living room, with all the other Weasleys.

"Well, I just... felt like dropping by..." Hermione said breathing out heavily.

"Hermione!!" Harry hugged his best friend. "Have Ron apologised?"

"What did he do?" Mr Weasley asked strictly eyeing Hermione.

"He cheated on her!" Ginny informed and Hermione blushed a dull red.

"What?" Charlie Weasley asked incredible.

"It's okay, he did me a favour, and it's over two months ago," Hermione informed and ended the conversation.

"You want us to talk to him, Herm?" Fred and George asked, they had taken a seat next to her.

"No. Really, I'm fine. I'm glad it happened. It gave me a chance to discover myself," Hermione smiled smugly.

"So why are you here? Not that we're not glad to see you!" George asked happily and offered her a cookie.

"Oh I don't know, just felt like seeing you all," she smiled and leaned back into the chair, she didn't accept the cookie.

"Aren't you supposed to attend Severus's wedding?" Asked Mrs Weasley as she emerged from the kitchen with lots of brownies.

"Yeah, did it go well? Is it over?" Harry asked interested. Only the Order had been told that Severus was getting married, well, not only the Order. There were a few others too.

"No, it's not over... I left it the middle of it all..." Hermione got up and brushed away a tear.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked and walked over to her.

"You know, I did something really stupid," Hermione let out a small laugh, in a weak attempt to cover up her sadness.

"What?" They all asked in unison. Hermione walked slowly over and grabbed a brownie from the plate. She ate it slowly before telling them.

"I stopped the wedding," she smiled, but it was a frustrated smile instead of a happy one.

"YOU DID WHAT?" They all asked surprised and Mrs Weasley dropped another bowl of brownies.

"Yep!" She said trying to stay strong. "Speak now or forever hold your peace..." She pursed her lips, "I don't know what came into me. I really care about him, so I stood up and objected! I have no idea what to do!" Hermione sat down in the chair. "It feels like a dream. When he returns from his honeymoon I'll apologise," Hermione informed tiredly. "I didn't know where to go, didn't want to go to Hogwarts and, well..." she trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"Hermione, that's incredible!" Fred suddenly blurted out. Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Yeah! Never thought you were capable of ruining a wedding!" George added and Hermione shook her head lightly from side to side in disbelief.

"George, Fred, don't make her feel any worse!" Ginny snapped annoyed. "C'mon Hermione, let's go for a walk," Ginny took her hand gently and followed her away from the house and out on the large field surrounding the Burrow.

"Tell me about it, Hermione," Ginny requested.

"It started when Ron asked me to marry him, I've had cold feets about it all the time, but I figured it was normal," Hermione breathed out heavily and tried to steady her voice. "But then I found them together, that woman and him, I felt relieved. It was my chance to get out of the engagement," Hermione looked intensely at Ginny. "I never realised it before it was too late. I sat watching Severus stand at the altar, waiting for Petra," she sank a lump, "I love him," she said simply and Ginny widened her eyes surprised. "I don't understand why I didn't see it before, but I do. I should've realised it long time ago, before he asked her to marry him..." Hermione looked at Ginny. "You don't understand me, do you? My relationship with him, we have so much fun..." She looked at Ginny hoping that she would understand. "What am I saying?" She sighed sadly, "no one will ever understand me. I love the 'greasy git', the 'evil potion master'..." she played with some grass.

"No, I understand you. Almost every girl has had a crush on him, every single Slytherin. I have. Never you. But then you became him apprentice and you changed, your opinions. I've seen you and him talk at Hogwarts. It's not like it used to be. You remember telling me about the changes? You started to be able to lead decent conversations without him sneering at you?" Hermione nodded sadly. "It's incredible!" Ginny suddenly exploded happily.

"Ginny, no, I spoiled the man's wedding. He deserves to be happy more than anyone, and I ruined the perfect day of his life," Hermione informed dull and let the grass tickle her palm of her hand.

"Maybe, but at least you told it before the wedding was completed. Now when he comes back from his honeymoon, well he might look at you differently, nervously," she let out a giggle, "but that's that. Tell him that if he feels uncomfortable working with you, you'll leave. Tell him that you wont make a pass on him, just something..." Hermione nodded by her friend's word.

"Why didn't it work out with Ron and I?" She asked after some silent minutes. "It was so clear, you and Harry and Ron and I..."

"Well, Ron's a bastard," Ginny concluded and both girls chuckled lightly.

"God, I just ruined my potion masters wedding, my tutor..." she let out a small laugh. "Who would ever have thought that about me, Hermione Granger, to do such an incredible thing?" Both girls laughed and Hermione ended up crying.

"Herm, don't cry," Ginny comforted.

"Gin, how can I not? I've never had a friend like him! Our conversations are so varied and intellectual, I've ruined it all. He'll hate me or... look funny at me. It'll never be the same. I can't even lie to him and tell I've lost my feelings..." Hermione cried and lay down on the grass field.

"Well, we all have to make sacrifices in our lives, yours is telling professor Snape your feelings..." Ginny padded her gently on the back.

"I still don't know how it happened. I was having a raging conversation inside my own head about telling him or not. Telling him before it would be too late. I just yelled 'no' all of a sudden. You should've seen people's faces, puzzlement and confusion..." she closed her eyes and let the hot sun warm her and dissolve her tears.

"You just yelled 'no' all of a sudden?" Ginny laughed by the mental picture.

"Well, I raised from my seat too. What should I do? It was meant to be said mutely, in my own head, but instead I blurted it out..." She narrowed her eyes and scanned the blue sky.

"Okay, let me get this strait. You had a great arguing with yourself, inside your head, whether or not to tell professor Snape your feelings, whether or not to stop the wedding. Suddenly you find yourself standing up while yelling 'no'?" Ginny let out another hysterical laugh.

"Maybe I can get a job in Bulgaria?" Hermione questioned.

"Come on Hermione, laugh with me. In some months you'll be able to look back and laugh frantically," Ginny informed and dried her eyes.

"More like years, maybe," She straightened herself.

"It's not the worst part of it all though," Hermione suddenly said and Ginny looked at her with using her hand to block out the sun.

"What do you mean? Did you do something else? Ran up and kissed him?" She let out a giggle

"No," Hermione said in a quietly thoughtful voice, "Dumbledore was sitting next to me, he was encouraging me to stop the wedding," Hermione spoke softly and the smile on Ginny's lips faded completely.

"_What_?"

"Yes, he told me that it was all wrong, that I should do something about it. Then we were interrupted by the wedding music," Hermione got up from the ground. "Maybe I can ask him to help me cast for memory charm upon people? Just get them to forget I ever said anything," Hermione smiled greatly. "Otherwise I'll do it myself," she extended her hand towards Ginny, which she accepted.

"Come on, Herm, that's illegal to use memory charms towards other people like that," said Ginny knowledgeable.

"Yes, what a shame," she smiled dryly and the two girls made it back for the Burrow.

"You think I can stay here through the night? I really don't feel like going back to Hogwarts, not now," she yawned, it was already four-thirty; the wedding had begun at one in the afternoon.

"Sure," Ginny responded with a smile.

"You're finished with school, wonder if your mom would have anything in mind if we go get wasted," Hermione said darkly and Ginny let out a great laugh.

"Come on, Hermione, you know better than to drink away your sorrows," Ginny gave her a wry smile, "Hermione, you'll get through this..." Ginny promised and Hermione wouldn't want anything else, than to believe her. Unfortunately she didn't. Quite sad, Hermione really wanted to believe that it didn't change anything, but it changed everything. Not to the better, but to the worse.

"Hey, there's professor Dumbledore."

"Miss's Granger and Weasley," Dumbledore greeted them outside the Burrow. Hermione grimaced wryly. "Oh miss Granger, it was quite a performance today," Dumbledore smiled even greater and Hermione sighed heavily.

"I don't think so. I've ruined everything," Hermione informed as they entered the Burrow by the kitchen door.

"Lighten up, Hermione. Every sacrifice has its consequence, good as bad," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Professor Dumbledore, how can you be so happy, I don't see any good in this! I ruined his wedding and I've ruined my relationship with him! It'll never be the same again!" Hermione felt close to tears as she looked at the extremely cheerful man in front of her.

"Damn right you are," a soft voice spoke and Hermione gasped surprised and turned to see Severus Snape, leaning up the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest casually.

"Professor! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It just happened to blurt out of me! I am truly sorry!" Hermione yelled and felt the urge to fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Are you sure?" He asked still in a dangerous voice.

"Yes, yes, very much!"

"Pity..." He spoke and examined his hands. Hermione opened her mouth to response, but closed it again.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused. Wasn't he mad at her?

"Miss Granger, Hermione. You ruined my wedding. The, supposed, best day of my life," he informed her coolly and Hermione pressed down the urge to cry. "But also doing so, you made me realise something..." There was a short paused where he examined his hands again. Hermione played with her own hands fretfully. "That it is not Petra Williamson I love, it's you..." Hermiones jaw dropped and vaguely she registered that Dumbledore left along with Ginny, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"Um..." she said trying to figure out what to say.

"Not very suitable answer coming from you, Hermione," he smirked and moved closer. "How about responding to this," he took a deep breath. "I've never thought about our relationship until today, when you stopped the wedding. When you told me you loved me, I realised, I love you too. You left and Petra looked at me confused. I told her that I could not marry her, my heart lies elsewhere," he stood right in front of her, looking into her eyes. "She, of course, didn't take things very good," a small smile flickered across his lips, "but that doesn't matter. A brilliant young lady once told me, that life is about finding happiness. I believe my happiness lies with you," he stopped speaking and Hermione felt numb. "Hermione Granger, I should've realised this a long time ago, but I didn't, and for that I apologise. I ask you know," he got down on one knee, "just after talking with Petra, Albus dragged me to a jeweller where I looked for the perfect ring to the love of my life. You. Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?" He opened a small box where a beautiful ring glinted from the light in the room. Hermione gasped surprised and widened her eyes. She nodded frantically and Severus took the ring out of the box, and placed it on her finger. Then the two of them hugged and shared their first kiss.

"I love you, Severus," Hermione informed as she threw herself into his arms.

"I love you too, Hermione."

**A/N: Please review...**


End file.
